Entanglement
by WinterierLionheart
Summary: Lelouch falls prey to his progressively crippling need to feel power over others. In the process everything he's ever wanted starts to tangle. With his empire awash with blood, he still feels the need for more power and that need focus' in on one Knight.
1. I

**Title:** Entanglement

**Pairing:** SuzkauLelouch

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: …I don't have one.

**Warning**: sex, blood, gore, general miss use of power. Kind of, sort of one-sided. a little dub-con as well. This is the only warning you're getting so read from here on out at your own risk.

**Disclaimer**: Guess what? Code Geass ain't mine.

* * *

I

4/23/2012 11:08 AM

* * *

It started with _her_.

Lying in bed, looking up at the ornate ceiling, Lelouch couldn't get his mind to calm. No matter what he did, he couldn't get himself to sleep, chase away his thoughts and refocus his energy on something of value.

Playing like a movie in his mind's eye it would always start out with a glimpse of his Knight. Usually right before they retired to bed, just a small nod from the Japanese boy and Lelouch's mind would go spinning. Yes, he was his—all his, all Lelouch's. Nothing could take the boy from him nothing, nothing, NOTHING!

But then as he'd dress for bed, pulling on the fine fabric of his night shirt—he'd remember it. Suzaku hadn't always been his, all of him would never be Lelouch's. He had already belonged to someone else. Suzaku had slipped out right under his fingers, slipped out and into –_her_ grasp. Lelouch had made every plan perfectly, just to have it destroyed by her, in one move, in one act of thievery.

That's when his thoughts would creep up on him, and laying wide eyed in bed he wouldn't be able to get rid of them. He could see it, the perfect couple that they were. The way the Suzaku used to brush against her, his fingers linger just for a second against the inside of her palm. Then there was the way they would look at each other. Even Lelouch—as Zero—could see it. Her eyes would soften at the sight of her Knight, her chest rising just a fraction in a silent sigh of relief (Suzaku was there, everything would be fine, everything was perfect). And that smile—that smile Lelouch had reserved in his mind as—his. It was the way that Suzaku would smile at him when he'd first saw him. It was the smile that Suzaku would have when he looked down at Nunnally and let her find and latch onto his rough hand. It was his and that silly little girl had stolen it all from him.

The thoughts never stopped there—never just stalled before he knew it would be painful. He'd think of how that same gentleness Suzaku had with her would progress, how it would come into play as they… He would always close his eyes, imagining those perk soft lips, dusted with light pick and the way that Suzaku would press his lips to hers. It was probably such a blissful moment, feeling his lips. Suzaku was so—he was life, pure life, and action, and man and they would probably start to move closer to each other. Her arms would curl around Suzaku's neck, pressing herself to him, soft breast pressing against him, and with her arms up giving easy access for him to touch. But he wouldn't, not yet, Suzaku was too kind for that. He would wind his arms around the thin curve of her waist and pulling her against him.

They couldn't have stopped there. They were too close, Suzaku mourned her too much, still kept that blasted pin at hand far too much. No, she would have opened up to him, laying back against the soft sheets and hooking her legs around him, pulling him to her.

If he could have stopped his thought process then he would have done it, but—but instead his hand would move down. In thinking about his Knight—what he had done with her—it was inevitable to think what it would have been like if it had been him, Lelouch, if it had been him under Suzaku, feeling the boy moving against him.

It was so –dreamlike almost. Before he knew it one hand was at his mouth, fingers splayed over his lips to stop any sound from leaking as his other hand moved. He couldn't ever remember the first moment of sliding his pants down or wrapping his long fingers around his erect cock

It was his mind that really wouldn't stop though. His mind that latched onto the idea of his Suzaku. He could imagine them so simplistic—the perfect lovers. Suzaku would have been gentle with her, holding her close to him as he moved. Lelouch could hear the echoes of her small whines for more, and could only think of—what if Suzaku were doing that to him? What type of sounds would he make? Would Suzaku be gentle with him as well? Would Lelouch beg for more? Would he lay back or demand control over their lovemaking?

He would wonder about her soft climax, her arching up and into her lover, a quit little whimper escaping her lips, before falling back, that sunset rosed hair splayed out around her. And Suzaku would have loved it, clinging to her before reaching his own finish.

The idea of Suzaku finishing inside of Lelouch possibly always was the worst. It would send his hand into a frenzy, actually pumping at his erection, jerking it almost roughly. His body would curl more and more the closer he got to completion. He'd clamp his hand over his mouth, his eyes squeezing shut. Sound would escape past his fingers, moans and whimpers, pathetic sounds Lelouch wanted no one to ever hear from him.

And then he would hit it—that golden moment. Every muscle in his body stiffening immediately, his hand still at his cock, thumb moving over the tip, milking himself for all that the experience was worth. It was all he had after all. She had already taken Suzaku away from him before Lelouch had ever had a chance.

It would only take minutes to come out of his blur before, moody and spent, he'd yank the covers over his shoulder and huddle up in his vast bed, wishing he wasn't the only one there, but never admitting it. When sleep came—his dreams would torture him only further.

_("Lelouch, I'm yours. I'm your Knight.")_

* * *

He would have liked to believe that his fascination with blood had started with his mother. Her violent, vile death across the main staircase of the Ares Villa should have been what had scarred him enough to stir up the darker side of him. Seeing that deep red liquid drip from his mother's fingertips should have been what sparked that side of him. Seeing Nunnally helpless and even blinded by what happened should have stirred anger and hatred and brewed them into a frenzy of feelings. Looking into the dead lifeless, wide eyes of his mother should have been the first time that he'd been faced with violent death.

But it hadn't been the start of it, and sadly Lelouch knew it. It had started much earlier, when he should have been just another royal child.

"Oh my," Euphie said, her brow furrowed as she peered down at the small bird on the patio steps of the expansive villa. "How did it ever get here?" She asked as she looked around to Lelouch.

The tiny little thing peeped and tweeted in distress. Still wobbly and uneasy in its steps the thing was a puffed up ball of baby blue down feather. It scrabbled around on thin scrawny legs, stuck on the stairs, unable to go up and unable to go down. It flapped the underdeveloped wings at the sides of it's body in a useless attempt to lift itself into the air.

Lelouch looked up. Sharp eyes found the full nest of blue puff balls. The siblings didn't even seem to miss their fallen brother. The parents were of course out of sight and out of mind. Lelouch had wondered whether they would worry when they returned. Would they even notice? With at least three chicks still left, what was the loss of just one foolish child?

"Lelouch!" Euphie whined for his attention. Always whining, always the same kind brand of attention grabbing, which was what his younger sister was to him.

His hand gripped onto the long, thin letter opener in his hand a bit tighter. He'd used it just moments before. His mother had sent himanother letter from Pendragon. Her services had been required and—as always her children had been left behind to fend for themselves.

Even the letter he had received—it had only been a few lines. His mother was staying in Pendragon for a few extra weeks.

"What should we do?" Euphie asked. She looked so worried. Her skirts puffed up as she plopped down on the steps next to the bird. It gave a loud squeak before scrambling away from her. "We can't just leave him here." The little bird's attempt at getting away from her was futile as Euphie leaned forward, shifting her knees to look over at the bird with wide worried lavender eyes.

Of course, Euphemia was always concerned for the small things in life. The chick was only the tip of the iceberg. She was always concerned with the pawns, the meaningless and mundane.

_("Lelouch! Don't be so rude. I'm sure your servants didn't mean it. It was only a mistake.")_

Lelouch stepped forward, scooping the bird up into his hand. He thought about it, looking down at the sharp letter opener in his other hand. The silver jeweled-handled had gleamed up at him, reflecting the light o the sun. But he would always remember that he had thought about his action first. His mind had been acute as ever and he had thought it completely through.

He tightened his grip on the bird, holding it in place. The thing squealed at the constriction, struggling in the grasp of Lelouch's pale fingers. At least up until Lelouch raised the letter opener.

Euphie's gasp was the only sound, her hands going up to her face. The limp body of the small bird was released a second late, falling to the cold hard cement below. Dead black eyes staring back up at Lelouch. Lelouch didn't move for a moment, just watched as the bird didn't get up, didn't stir. It was amazing at the thrill he felt. It was real control in that moment. real honest control over another being—and he had won. It wasn't until he shifted his gaze did he notice his own condition.

Lelouch turned to the nearest servant. He held up his arm, presenting a stark red stain. "There's blood on my jacket."

No one moved.

He blinked at the servant. Her wide eyes, hands shaking with the silver platter she had brought the letter to Lelouch on. From head to toe the women looked—weak. Lelouch put his arm down, watching to see if his demand would yet be fulfilled. When it wasn't, he stepped forward, placing the letter opener on the platter. A red stain quickly formed from the dripping blade and soaked into the tissue paper on the platter. Taking it first though, was the letter. Red stained parchment quickly became unreadable. What few lines that had been given vanished in a wash of bright bird's blood.

Unfazed, Lelouch removed his soiled jacket and set it over the servants arm. His problems solved he turned back towards the villa's main house. It turned out he was lucky for once, Euphie didn't bother him with her whining for the rest of the day.

* * *

Watching him work, watching his Knight work was—invigorating. Lelouch licked his lips as he sat atop his throne. They were changing the world. They were doing it for real this time, because together they could do anything.

And Lelouch was getting everything he had ever wanted.

Then Suzaku turned towards him, that beautiful face gazing at only him. If nothing else it was thrilling to know that Lelouch had done this to Suzaku. Euphie had commanded every Knight of Britannia to slaughter millions—but Lelouch, Lelouch was the only one that had succeeded in getting Suzaku to do it.

His imagination had immediately started to wonder as he watched his knight there, bloodstained sword in hand, gazing back at him. Lelouch froze. The garb of his imperialism hid any signs of arousal. This was just-it was the first time that outside of his bedroom that he had felt like this. There was always attraction—always—but he'd never had such a reaction before in public. The executions had even been televised, so the entire world could clearly see as their emperor was crippled with desire.

Desire for _him_.

Lelouch realized, if nothing else, He wanted Suzaku; he wanted every part of him that could possibly be had. Any fantasy before this moment was just—a prequel.

Suzaku turned fully and faced Lelouch. "Your highness?" he asked with a cock of his head that was ever so slight.

Immediately, Lelouch could see it. Across the Knights cheek was a single stray drop of blood. It clearly wasn't Suzaku's, making it all the more enthralling.

Lelouch stood. His white robs dragged across the floor behind him as he strode forward. Unlike when he was a child, he didn't give a care this time as he continued down and to the platform. His shoes and long robes were stained—irreparably—the moment he strode on to the excitation platform.

Clearly surprised, it was interesting to Lelouch that Suzaku hadn't moved as his emperor approached him. Lelouch stepped too close—to close for any normal friendship. It was even more interesting that Suzaku didn't look away from Lelouch's face as one pale long hand came up. Lelouch leaned towards him—so close he could feel Suzaku's breath, their cloths touching, there was nothing to look at besides each other. With one long finger Lelouch wiped the drop of blood away from Suzaku's tanned skin. It was a brisk action, startling Suzaku enough to blink a little, but not enough that he actually moved. Green eyes just continued to watch Lelouch.

Lelouch tore his eyes away from his knight long enough to look down at his finger. And he thought about it. He would always remember that he had thought about his actions before—he licked his finger. The coppery tang of blood was there, but beyond it was almost tasteless. It tasted nothing like he'd imagined. For some reason he always thought it would be more like wine…

When he looked up, Lelouch was met with confused but beautiful, deep eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

It was only a whisper. Only Suzaku would have heard it, possibly the only one that would ever admit that it had been said as well. It had slipped out of Lelouch's mouth before he could realize.

A smile spread on Lelouch's lips before he sunk back onto the balls of his feet, removing himself form such close proximity to his knight. Lelouch even slid back a step, letting Suzaku have his personal space back to himself. He looked straight ahead, straight to the others. They had only been there to watch the example of rebels and traitors. They were all prisoners, but only meant there as an audience to the atrocities of the Demon Emperor... That smile of Lelouch's lips only spread.

"Kill them all." Lelouch said over his shoulder as he turned back to his throne.

No one moved.

It wasn't until Lelouch was seated again, leaning forward, resting his chin in his hand, over the arm of the chair that there was any reaction. Green, confused eyes looked up at him still. Suzaku even blinked a couple of times before he turned. With a swift action of the sword, flicking off the excess blood, Suzaku motioned to the guards to do as the emperor had ordered.

One by one the prisoners were led up to the platform—and then taken care of.

Lelouch reveled in every little splatter of blood that Suzaku was covered in. The platform was awash with the deep red liquid and Suzaku still just kept at it, following Lelouch's orders to the upmost to his ability. It was control, pure control over his Knight. Euphie would have never asked for such a terrible thing—but Lelouch had, and Lelouch had received his answer, his perfect, obedient and diligent answer.

* * *

"Yes." Lelouch whispered to himself that night as he lay in bed. "Yes, Suzaku, you will be mine."

* * *

I shouldn't start another story. I shouldn't start another story. I shouldn't start another story. I have finals, and I have work to be done. I have three journal commissions to get done! Besides there are other stories very close to their ending that should be worked on instead and—HEY GUYS! Guess what? I started another story. :3


	2. II

**Special Thanks: Atheist1, EchizenRyomaLover, luckless-is-me, YumiKiryu, Lelouch Vi Masters, Lovegranted**

* * *

II

5/19/2012 3:37 PM

* * *

It was getting harder to watch him. All Lelouch had to do was glance at his knight standing with that long ornate cloak, or to see him reach out to touch something. Lelouch had almost lost it when he'd watched Suzaku running test drills in the new Lancelot unit. It had just been—really, really hot.

Part of the problem was that Lelouch knew he was losing control over himself. Not when it came to the rest of self discipline—just when it came to this. When it came to his Suzaku there was little room left for anything but want. In school it hadn't been so bad. He had always been attracted to Suzaku but now it was just that he was Lelouch's for once, no one else could take him. …maybe it was the fact that someone had tried to take him, someone else had tried to possess Suzaku without Lelouch's permission and now it just burned in his veins to make the other boy _want _to be Lelouch's.

And now it was flaring again, in his veins as he glanced over at the knight. Tall boots, shiny and tight on his calves, then that very well fitted uniform, the way it would hug his thighs, firmly holding at his groin and up over his abdomen. Lelouch could feel the fire in his blood just screaming to call his knight over, make him yield to his emperor then and there.

"Sir..?"

Lelouch looked down to the intrusion upon his thoughts. The guard at his feet was on his knees, just looking up at his emperor like he was—Lelouch was annoyed. Was this guard really expectant of his emperor for something? There was another ugly beast that was starting to rear its ugly head at the gleam of impatience this man was showing his supreme ruler.

Sitting forward, Lelouch had finally accomplished to think of something other than Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku… Maybe if things had been different, maybe if Lelouch had actually been paying any attention onto his role as an emperor, been thinking about how to get the world back under strains of the Britannian Empire, things could have gone differently, but one bad habit can only be replaced with another and Lelouch raised his hand in a lazy flick of his wrist.

"You're dismissed." Lelouch looked away to try and refocus. In all honesty, it was simply easier to think about Suzaku than to dwell on his need for control.

Suzaku shifted under that cloak, his eyes locking with Lelouch's for half a second—and other shivers shot down Lelouch's spine. He'd act soon. Lelouch didn't have much of a choice anymore. He'd tear Suzaku down to his level if he had to, but he would have the Knight of Zero. Then breaking the moment, Suzaku's eyes fleeted up from eye contact, looking to something other than Lelouch. His eyes narrowed and he focused on something just to the left of Lelouch, meaning something standing right before the throne-

"My lord,"

This time it was more than just annoyance that steamed as Lelouch turned his head back to the guard. And found that the guard had not only refused to leave, he now stood. He stood before his emperor! Cocking his head to the right, Lelouch looked at him for a moment. He was one of the Knights—and as it seemed one of the Knights that hadn't yet had a Geass placed upon him.

"I just got here," The man sneered as if Lelouch needed to somehow apologize for his actions.

That eye focused on the insolent man's gaze, Lelouch's hand twitching before he let it raise to his eye. Immediately Suzaku's hand came down on his shoulder. Startled, Lelouch looked over to the knight. There was no way that Suzaku would be so insubordinate…

"Let me handle this, Your Majesty." Suzaku's voice was low. He was clearly just as displeased with what had just come to light.

But even so, his eyes weren't on Lelouch. Suzaku was looking at that—insect. That couldn't stand. Lelouch glanced away to the problem before back up to Suzaku.

"Yes," Lelouch mumbled. He looked down as he tried to focus on what action to take next, what form he wanted this to be handled in, how he wanted those lush green eyes to focus back on him, look back at him, because that was where they should be. Suzaku should always from this moment forward always focus his attention on Lelouch.

And then there was that need—that ugly beast that wanted something else, that darkness that Lelouch had never been able to completely qualm.

He heard Suzaku's boots as he stepped forward to the insubordinate man. Lelouch could even hear the shuffle of the man's feet as the Knight of One approached.

"I want his tongue." Lelouch concluded.

Suzaku stopped, looking back over his shoulder, startled by Lelouch's sudden order. His eyes weren't wide, but alert, and focused back where they should be, on Lelouch. He was frozen for a moment as he stared back at his emperor trying to figure out if that was a suggestion or if really, Lelouch had just asked him to retrieve a man's tongue.

"I want his tongue." Lelouch repeated, but this time looking straight into those beautiful leafy emerald eyes. A smile was slowly creeping in from the side of his lips.

It was just a second before Suzaku nodded and his hand went to the hilt of that massive, jeweled sword. His hand stopped though as it rested on the hilt after lifting it just a fraction of an inch from the sheath. His mind processed for just a moment before he looked around. The sword would be too big to carve out someone's tongue. Suzaku would end up slicing through the other man's jaw, unhinging it possibly if he used that sword.

A guard behind Lelouch stepped forward and presented a small knife, probably a hidden weapon in case of an emergency. Suzaku looked at the knife before he took it with skilled hand, flipping it between his fingers and turning to advance upon the man.

"You're really—really following his orders?" The man stammered as he shuffled several feet back. "Are you insane?"

Several of the guards behind the throne surged forward to assist, but Lelouch held up his hand, stopping them all as he gestured for them to return to their posts. "Don't," He hissed low. As his eyes refocused onto the scene before him, he explained, "I want to see Suzaku do this."

And do it Suzaku certainly did. One thing Lelouch loved about Suzaku was that once the boy resolved to do something he went straight to it, he achieved whatever goal, he accomplished what ever mission. All it took was one firm decision in Suzaku's mind and whatever he was resolved to do—it would be done.

It was so amazing to watch that resolve take place, Lelouch mused to himself as he let his cheek rest on his hand, leaning forward to watch.

Suzaku lunged forward that gloved hand sticking out to the man's throat. The man ducked, trying to scramble up to a good fighting stance. But Suzaku advanced again, keep the man from a good footing to strike back and made his own strike again, accomplishing to thrust the palm of his hand up into the man's face. A pained cry struck through the throne room as the man staggered back, his hand at this nose. Blood poured out over his fingers, staining his uniform and speckling the well cleaned floors.

Lelouch cocked his head. Suzaku was purely amazing. He'd broken the man's nose, possibly blinding him with enough pain to get close enough to really get what he wanted. What was interesting was that Lelouch had watched Suzaku kill men that same way. Curious Lelouch had even asked how he did it. Apparently if one thrust hard enough, the peak bone of the nose could break and would be jammed up into the brain, killing the subject within seconds. Lelouch smiled at the idea that Suzaku was purposefully keeping this man alive.

A second later Suzaku had a hold on the man's uniform collar, twisting him around to face Lelouch. Another cry echoed from the man's throat as Suzaku forced the man onto his knees, brandishing the knife as he jammed his thumb into his mouth and wrenched at his jaw.

His smile only spread as Lelouch watched the bloody scene before him as Suzaku extracted the slick muscle through the cries of pain and gaggled coughs of the man. Fingers dug at Suzaku's uniform, and the man tried to struggle and squirm his way out of Suzaku's grip, but to no avail as Suzaku's bloody gloved hand could be seen pulling something from the man's mouth.

Suzaku dropped them man from his grip a minute later, blood splattering out across the floor as the man fell to Suzaku's feet, in whining groans of pain. Lelouch focused his gaze on Suzaku though, his white gloved hands dripping and stained in stark red blood.

* * *

The truth was, Lelouch known all along that Suzaku had killed his father. He'd acted surprised as best he could than comforted the pour boy after everything had happened. But there was always a part of him that wondered if he had ran to comfort Suzaku immediately because he couldn't the first time…

The lights were dim, Lelouch couldn't see where he was going except that he knew he was headed towards Genbu Kururugi's office. Everything was Japanese there, even the official buildings were all Japanese style. Nothing was western about the entire country. It was easy to feel lost and alone in such a place. But Lelouch knew what he was looking for to ease the hurt of being unwanted by his family and being the boy that everyone sneered at as he would walk past.

If nothing else Suzaku had been a friend in a world Lelouch had never known before. He was used to his orders being followed, to everyone bending over backwards just to fulfill his every whim. When he'd first entered in to a Japanese world that would have killed him if they could-Lelouch had tried to prepare, but nothing could prepare a boy for such drastic change. Even his view of a prince had been drastically changed.

It was the Japanese's little prince that had helped him through it all.

Lelouch slide the paper and wooden door aside to reveal another dark room, but the room beyond was lit up and Lelouch could hear the murmur of voices. He hated to pry—okay, no he just hated to not know what was going on and he wanted to see Suzaku… He knew that Suzaku was in talking to his father, he'd been in there since dinner. Lelouch wouldn't admit it but having been without his friend for just a few hours had already swept him with loneliness. Waiting outside Genbu's office probably was only slightly less of a bad idea than sitting outside of Suzaku's room to wait for him.

Lelouch crept across the polished wood flooring to the door. It wasn't until he was half way towards the paper screen door that Lelouch realized two things: first, that the screen was open, just slightly, just enough if Lelouch was closer he could peek through it, and second, that it wasn't a murmur of voices anymore, they were yelling at each other. He stopped as he realized it was an argument that lay on the other end of the screen, but it was the part of him that craved for some sort of vengeance against Genbu for being his oppressor that made Lelouch start creeping closer again. He went to his knees as he approached the screen, one amethyst eye close to the small opening as he looked in.

After that it happened so fast. Lelouch wasn't sure what was said. It was all in Japanese, spoken so fast and yelled at each other. If he had had time to process the words maybe he would have been able to understand but before he had time to process anything at all Genbu took a powerful stride forward, lumbering in his rage, yelling at his son. But what Lelouch will never forget was that Suzaku retaliated, lunging forward and striking out. He was still in his Keikogi and Hakuma from training with Tohdoh. He moved just like he was in training as well. Suzaku thrust his fisted hand out and into his father's stomach.

His breath hitched in his throat as Lelouch watched Genbu Kururugi, Prime Minister of Japan drop to the floor, all dead weight. It took a few moments, but slowly Lelouch watched the boy crumble as well. Suzaku let go of something, and a small bloody knife dropped to the floor, rolling to rest next to the body. The blood seeped out from the corpse and Suzaku scrambled away from the edge. He couldn't seem to be able to stand as the tears started.

If the child Lelouch hadn't have been frozen, rooted to the spot he would have gone to his friend, stepped through the growing pool of blood and gone to comfort his friend.

It wrenched at Lelouch to watch when Suzaku started to wipe at the tears, only to realize that he was smearing blood across his face. Suzaku's eyes filled with tears, leaking out to leave long streaks across his face as he looked down at his hands. One terrifyingly weak whining of a very hurt child escaped as Suzaku just kept looking at his hands. They were bright red, slick with his dead father's blood. Still sobbing, Suzaku tried to wipe the blood off on his Keikogi, only succeeding in staining the white cloth in more stack red evidence. Utterly defeated, Suzaku curled in on himself, sobbing into his arms as he brought his knees up to rest on.

Lelouch place a hand on the screen about to open it up and run to his friend—when he was already too late. The adjacent door to the office slid open and suddenly the room irrupted in more shouted Japanese and harsh loud men all in suits entered the room, eyes wide at the scene before them.

Scrambling from the screen, Lelouch knew if he ever wanted to see his friend again he couldn't be caught in the next room.

Once he was back at his own door, he didn't go in. Lelouch curled up outside of the door, not willing to go in and have to face his little sister. All that ran through his mind was those red, bloody hands on Suzaku. It reeled in him, it was exciting, and it was invigorating almost. It was a world he'd just been shown an entirely different meaning to. And the most terrifying of all, Lelouch found that for the first time in his entire life he was—aroused.

* * *

Those beautiful, perfect, horrible, red hands. Lelouch was practically reeling as he sat at the throne. Suzaku stepped over the insolent man still writhing from the pain as he strode back up to his emperor.

Once he approached the raised platform the throne sat up on, Suzaku stopped and looked down at the blood slick muscle he'd just extracted upon Lelouch's order. He must have thought the thing was unsuitable for presentation, because he looked down at what he'd just done before looking up to one of the guards. The guard quickly took the hint and pulled out a handkerchief from an inside pocket to hand to Suzaku. Lelouch smiled at the nice token of sweetness as Suzaku wrapped the muscle in the handkerchief to make properly presentable.

Suzaku stepped up on the platform bowing as he held out the mangled and brutally acquired body part. Lelouch was keen to watch as the wrapped white cloth rapidly started to become stained red.

Beckoning with his hand, Lelouch leaned back. "Come closer."

Suzaku looked up. When they were in public Lelouch loved how he would never get an argument from this Knight of One. He would never even question. Suzaku took a step closer and fell to one knee before Lelouch. He put his hands out again to give Lelouch the offering. Lelouch smiled as he looked down at the bloody wrapped sacrifice. He motioned for a servant to take it and watched as it was taken away.

Suzaku made to stand before Lelouch stopped him, his hand resting at the side of Suzaku's face.

"Don't," Lelouch shook his head. "Don't stand just yet."

Green eyes flashed up as Suzaku looked at Lelouch.

Maybe it was the small boys still left in them that had both known what it was like to be lonely and what it had been like to seek an end to that loneliness in each other. Maybe it was because Suzaku still remembered the night he had taken his father's life and blood had stained his hands for the very first time and how all he'd wanted was Lelouch to be there to tell him it would be alright. Maybe it was that Lelouch remembered what it was like to be a kid in a foreign place and in way over his head, but with one good friend he'd wanted nothing more than to keep from harm. But whatever the reason, Suzaku gave one solid assured nod, seeming to understand his emperor completely.

"Yes, your majesty."

Lelouch fumbled for a moment as Suzaku moved, afraid that the boy was going to leave, even though he'd just agreed, and then Suzaku flipped around, sitting comfortably with his back against the throne. He pulled off the long cloak and settled it in a rumpled heap off to the side, spilling off the steps of the raised throne. One leg went up and he rested his arm across his knee as he leaned back, letting his shoulder lean against Lelouch's thigh.

It was the perfect position for Lelouch to just—possess Suzaku, to know that Suzaku was his and only his. His hand trembled but he couldn't stop it as it moved from his knees to—his fingers brushed through the warm-colored cinnamon curls. He couldn't stop though and immersed his hand in the hair at the back of Suzaku's head, he started to pet through curls almost immediately. It was a high level of affection—but Lelouch couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop.

His hand paused as he felt Suzaku shiver under his touch and then—unexpected, Suzaku leaned into the affection. A small almost boyish smile touched Lelouch's lips for half a second as he looked down at his knight.

Abrupt, a ghostly, hollow wail suddenly echoed through the hall.

Startled, Lelouch looked up to see that the same man was still there in the throne room, vengeful eyes up at Lelouch. Between the broken nose and now missing tongue his entire face and down his front was awash with sticky, red and drying blackening blood.

With a sneer of disgust Lelouch flicked his free hand. "Clean that up," he directed the order behind him to which ever servant was closest. He kept that one hand still in Suzaku's hair, his rhythm of running his finger through those smooth curls undisrupted.

* * *

So this story was kind of started on nothing more than a whim, but I kind of think all my best stuff comes that way. Minor vs. Major and Splash were both whim stories and they're going great so far. High hopes for this, yes?

~Reviews are Awesome!~


	3. III

**Special Thanks:Dark Bless, Lelouch Vi Masters, EchizenRyomaLover, Yuzuki Inohara, cia, Lovegranted, luckless-is-me**

**Warning:** Alright, there have been a few of comments on the content that is in this fic. I'm not going to dance around this issue. This is not a nice story. This story will only get worse from here out, to make that perfectly clear. This is not a story for the kiddies. And unlike the content that is and will be in stories like Minor vs. Major which are vital plot points, this edgy content IS THE PLOT for Entanglement. Sex, blood and gore are the basis for this story. If you choose to stop reading, that is fine with me. I'm grateful for every read I get and thank you for reading up to this point. But this is the last warning. I'm not going to apologize for what I write. This story isn't for everyone and I realize that, so if you feel this is too much, thank you very much for the read and I hope that you will continue to read some of my more tame stories.

* * *

III

6/7/2012 6:57 PM

* * *

His eyes were infectious. Even from across the room, Lelouch caught a glint of those leafy green pools. And they were so perfect, framed with those long, warm, cinnamon-hued lashes. The slight red lost in that warm color contrasted with those beautiful eyes and made them shine even more. Lelouch could see the navy blue in that long cloak was a good choice. It complimented that sun-kissed tan skin and then sparked those perfect eyes making it all the better for Lelouch's increasingly indulgent mind.

"The Chinese Federation has increased their Navy operations by…" Suzaku continued for the general that had just finished. The boy took a step forward as he mimicked back all the information Lelouch had been briefed on hours before.

As an emperor it was his responsibility to pay his Knight the attention he deserved. This would be Suzaku's first leading operation under Lelouch after all. It would need to go off smoothly, perfectly to impress the kind of fear that Lelouch would need before he moved his full forces front and center in to the EU.

Lelouch let a smile quirk as those green eyes flicked just enough to the side, and Lelouch knew Suzaku focused on him for just half a second. There was a tremor in Suzaku's voice, a pause, and then Suzaku glanced away and went on with his practiced speech. Lelouch wanted to chuckle. His boy was trying so hard to impress everyone here—and he outranked all of them. But that was Suzaku, always on the offensive before anyone had ever made the first move.

Not that Lelouch could blame him, He had watched Suzaku's locker smeared with hateful words and watched the bulling and the taunting. And that was only in a high school. Lelouch had no idea what had been going on—

"So what is your plan for first strike?" It was one of the much older nobles that had spoken up.

Suzaku looked up from the notes on his hands and blinked for a moment before looking back down and answering. "Well, I would be leading the first strike unit."

"But you have had little to no Navy experience?"

There was a part of Lelouch that flared, a part of him that wanted to strike out hissing and venomous as ever—but he sat back. Suzaku could defend himself. He had defended himself for a very long time without Lelouch, and once Lelouch was gone Suzaku would have to defend himself again. He would have to stick up for himself when people questioned him.

"General," Suzaku started respectfully. He set the leaflet of papers down on the table and placed his hands out, his fingertips the only thing that touched the table's surface. "I have led entire fleets as the Knight of Seven. I have set off war heads that have killed millions. My experience on the battle field has been extensive to the point that as a non-Britannian I earned every promotion in rank I have received within the military. So yes, I will be leading the first strike myself."

Lelouch just smiled and sat back. He even relaxed enough to take off his hat, setting it on the armrest on his left side and leaned back into the cushions of his seat, confident there was nothing really that Lelouch could contribute more to this meeting.

* * *

He hadn't bothered to turn the lights on this time. C.c. hadn't wanted to drag herself out of Lelouch's bed for another long night of research. Not that Lelouch could complain about that, as long as C.c. wasn't around his stress level wasn't constantly spiking. Besides that it was kind of nice to be there alone.

The school's indoor pool was huge. Their swim team was after all their premier sport. Lelouch had never realized before when other people were there or he was dealing with C.c.'s nagging comments or simply because he made it a habit to skip his gym class as often as he could manage, but being there alone, in the dark was kind of refreshing. There as a certain beauty to the dark water off to his side. The large tall diving platforms loomed over him with towering figures. The only light in the room was that artificial blue hued glow from his laptop. The light refracted of the water, thrown off the glassy surface to ghost across the ceiling and walls of the vast room.

It was eerie and it was dark—and Lelouch felt perfectly at home there. His workload was getting thinner with ever clicking minute that passed on his keyboard. It was comfortable and it was almost—homey.

At least until he heard the front doors open. It wasn't a perfect door and the metal on the bottom scraped across the cement as it slid open, echoing throughout the entire facility.

Instantly, Lelouch slapped his hand on the top rim of his monitor and shut his laptop before shoving it in his bag and standing. He made it a whole few steps towards the back doors before he found himself staring across the pool to staring straight into perfect green eyes.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku said as he came around the massive lap swimming pool to his friend. It was stumbling strides, almost like he was desperate to just find and be with someone he knew.

It was those eyes that stopped Lelouch. Those perfect eyes that had froze Lelouch in place. But it was his voice that broke Lelouch from his surprise. His hand was on the metal bar of the back door. He was so close to being able to just flee from a potentially dangerous situation for him. That break in his voice, that fact that his voice was low, his tone cracking, that was what made Lelouch release his means of escape and take a step back towards the Japanese boy.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said as he took that step forward.

Now Lelouch noticed the crease between Suzaku's eyebrows and even the downturn of those brown lines. There was no blissful smile plastered on to Suzaku's face. But there was—

"Why are you bleeding?" Lelouch asked.

Almost immediately Suzaku's hand came up to his mouth, whipping the back of his hand to that trial of dark red on his bottom lip. He didn't say anything, only looked down to his shoes for a moment, averting Lelouch's gaze altogether as he ran his hand over his lip again, trying to mop up whatever blood he could with his sleeve.

Lelouch took another step closer, this time coming within a more suitable distance to hold a conversation.

He noticed as he came closer the general disarray that Suzaku's person was in. That awful orange colored uniform was unbuttoned and wrinkled. His shirt was even unbuttoned at the top, his dress pans rumpled. He was a mess from head to toe. Even that mop of hair was in tangles, that wave of curls was almost hanging lack around his face.

"Why are you here?"Suzaku spoke up again in that small, quiet tone. Those perfect green eyes didn't lift from the floor as he spoke to Lelouch.

Taking in a sizable breath, Lelouch lied through his teeth. "I was finishing up some homework. It's quiet here so I like it to study."

He was jittery, Lelouch noticed as Suzaku just gave a nod, still averting his eyes. His hands were fidgety at his face and at his side. He didn't even question that fact that they both knew that Lelouch barely ever studied.

"Why are you here, Suzaku?" Lelouch spoke slowly, but not like he was speaking to a child. Lelouch wanted Suzaku to hear him, he wanted to avoid sounding like he was accusing him, he wanted Suzaku to feel free not to answer if he didn't want to.

Of course he did. Just like Suzaku was trained, a question was asked of him, so he answered. "I uh, I wanted a change of clothes, and uh I had some in my locker—here."

To touch him, Lelouch felt like he might break his friend into a million shattered pieces but Lelouch still wanted to make some sort of physical contact. He held up his hand, even holding it out towards his friend. "Alright, come on." There was a part of Lelouch that had always been very protective of his friend and now that he could see Suzaku in this state, Lelouch was afraid of what might happen if he left his lifelong friend alone. "I'll come with you. Let's go get you a change of clothes."

His eyes did shift up to watch Lelouch as he spoke this time. Suzaku took his hand away from his bottom lip for just a minute as he nodded to Lelouch, letting the eye contact linger for just a moment.

Just maybe, Lelouch felt like, just maybe it was okay to touch his friend. So he slid his hand onto Suzaku's shoulder, not grasping or holding it there with any amount of force. If Suzaku didn't want the contact it would be easy enough to break.

Suzaku let Lelouch's hand rest there though averting his eyes again to the floor.

For one peaceful moment neither of them spoke, neither of them moved and neither of them broke the small connection between them. Lelouch's eye caught on another dark drop of blood slowly rolling down from Suzaku's bottom lip again. The cut must have been deep to still be bleeding like that.

Then Suzaku took the first step forward, letting Lelouch's hand still rest on his shoulder as he went to move towards the locker rooms.

"Alright," Lelouch said under his breath as he diligently followed, letting his hand slip form Suzaku's shoulder as they walked. It was that slow almost stumble that Suzaku progressed to the locker rooms in. He didn't look anywhere but his feet as he walked. It was a bit fast though, Lelouch had to pick up the pace to keep up.

The moment they entered the white tilled rooms the automatic lights kicked on, blaring off of all that ceiling to floor white tile and beating them both over the head for a second with momentary blindness. It was Suzaku that recovered first and started down the rows to his locker. A second later, still shaking his head Lelouch followed. It was really eerie to hear his own footsteps echoed back to him. He could even hear when Suzaku stopped a few seconds ahead of him. Lelouch picked up his pace again when he didn't hear anything else.

When he came around the corner he knew exactly why he didn't hear Suzaku trying to fiddle with his combination lock. Suzaku stood in front of his locker, this time looking down at the busted lock on the tile floor. His locker wasn't cracked open. Suzaku looked up at his friend just as Lelouch took a staggering step forward. Shaking his head, Lelouch didn't want to see what would be inside, and he especially didn't want Suzaku seeing it in the state he was in.

But it was too late, Suzaku tore the locker open. He took an abrupt step back as the contents of an entire trash can spilled out.

Immediately, Lelouch retracted disgusted at the sight and smell of the filth that poured out of Suzaku's locker in a waterfall onto clean white tile.

"Come on," Lelouch reached out to Suzaku, ready to drag him out of there if he had to. He wasn't sure what had hurt his friend so much that he would act like he was—but Lelouch just wanted all the hurting to just stop. He wanted to stop everyone from hurting his Suzaku over nothing. His friend had never hurt anyone. His friend had never insulted a soul or struck back at anyone for anything. Suzaku was the fucking golden boy of all of Japan! And Lelouch was tired of watching how his friend was being oh so graciously rewarded for that.

It was when he heard the tumble of more trash on the floor that Lelouch looked up to see Suzaku shoveling it all out. Unlike Lelouch, Suzaku didn't look mad, or disgusted, or even bothered. He just looked tired, so very tired. A couple seconds later he pulled the white gym shirt out from the vile pile of waste. It was still white, which was a relief from all the trash it was buried in. But the real insults were all spray painted on to the fabric. Every form of profanity and then some Lelouch was pretty sure weren't in existence were scrawled out on the shirt. Lelouch could see Suzaku's entire demeanor drop as his hands holding the shirt dropped. It was when he was barely holding it at about the level of his knees that Lelouch could see the true desperation on Suzaku's face. For just one night—Suzaku looked so very weak, like he was beaten for once, like he was just entirely too tired to even keep fighting.

Then Suzaku set the shirt on the bench next to him and started to pull off the orange jacket of his uniform. He set the jacket next to the shirt careful not to let them touch before he latched on to the white rumpled shirt and went to pull it up over his head.

"Suzaku, no!" Lelouch hissed as he scrambled forward. His hand fumbled to stop Suzaku, getting a hold onto his friend's wrist.

"Don't," Suzaku said to Lelouch, pushing him back. "No, you don't understand." He pulled the shirt all the way off to set it on his uniform jacket. "I can't stay in these cloths any longer, I can't do it." He was pleading now, pleading to just get out of his cloths.

Shaking his head, Lelouch couldn't think what could drive Suzaku so far. "No," His hand struck out this time stopping Suzaku from taking up the soiled shirt. "Not those. You—you can wear my gym cloths. Just don't put that shirt on." Lelouch wasn't sure he could bare it if his friend sunk that low, practically licking the bottom of the boots of those who hated him. It was already unbearable to see the military kick him around. It was just disgusting to see what his classmates could make Suzaku do as well.

"Come on, let's just go to my locker." Lelouch directed Suzaku around the mess on the floor. He scooped up Suzaku's uniform, leaving everything else, and physically pushed his friend away from the filth. "Just wear my cloths, okay?"

It was a small nod, but it was an affirmative and this time Lelouch took Suzaku's hand in a firm hold and pulled him down a couple more rows to his own locker. They stayed in silence until Suzaku was dressed into Lelouch's barely fitting gym cloths and walking out of the locker rooms.

"Can we sit down?" Suzaku asked, tugging at the hold Lelouch had instigated again. They weren't really holding hands; there was nothing affectionate or romantic about the hold that of Lelouch's hand on Suzaku. Lelouch was grasping Suzaku's hand, keeping him close, keeping him from running away, and hopefully keeping him from falling to pieces.

"Of course," Lelouch nodded, watching as Suzaku sat at one of the plastic lounge chairs around the swimming pool. Not willing to break the hand hold Lelouch had on Suzaku, he promptly sat down next to him.

And more silence.

After a minute of the uncomfortable thicket of unspoken curiosity Lelouch looked up to Suzaku. "What happened? Before you came—what happened?"

Startled, Suzaku's eyes shot over to look at Lelouch. "I—" his voice stalled. His eyes scared and there was a look in them, like he felt cornered.

"You don't have to tell me." Lelouch concluded and looked away. Being pushy between them wasn't the way that things should be.

Suzaku let that hang for a moment, letting that moment hang there over them before he spoke. "No," he shook his head. "I mean if you want to know—you're my friend so I should tell you."

Turning his head, Lelouch looked sideways up through his fringe, waiting for Suzaku to start on his own. Pushing him into telling Lelouch what happened would only make matters worse.

"I uh—" Suzaku wasn't looking at Lelouch again. He did look down at the uniform folded and in this lap. "I was promoted in the military. I'm working in engineering now, but I was promoted in rank. And uh," He had to stop for a second, wiping his hand across his bottom lip again. "I had to get the promotion signed off by my platoon officer on some paperwork so that I could move here on campus." He smiled for once at that.

Lelouch gave a smile as well. It would be nice to have Suzaku closer, living in the dorms, easy to just go visit.

The smile didn't last long though as Suzaku went on. "Well I—I went into his office and he," Suzaku swallowed, "He ordered me to get on my knees—" Suzaku completely averted his face this time leaning forward, his face dropping into his hands.

With a shaky hand, Lelouch wasn't sure if this was the time—but he moved his hand up, and buried it in that mass of curls. Suzaku didn't shrink away and Lelouch started to pet through those curls, noticing that Suzaku could use a shower. It didn't stop Lelouch though and a second later Lelouch slumped over his friend, embracing him as best he could. Suzaku didn't stir from his hunched over position as Lelouch cover his back, letting his head rest on Suzaku's shoulder, and kept petting his hand through Suzaku's hair.

They stayed like that for several minutes.

Suzaku surfaced from his hands and reached up, clasping at the arm Lelouch had secured around his shoulders.

"Lelouch," Suzaku turned his head as he spoke.

In response, Lelouch raised his head to look into those perfect green eyes.

"Can I—can I stay at your place tonight?"

It was a sad smile that Lelouch broke into this time as he answered. "Yes, of course you can, Suzaku." Lelouch focused back on petting his hand through Suzaku's hair, feeling as the boy calmed under his hands.

* * *

"I think that we should send a more experienced Britannian man in along, just to see that things are done with excellence, you honor." The general gave his reply directly to Lelouch. He stood and even faced his emperor.

First, Lelouch looked to Suzaku. If the wrong action was taken than it was quite possible that Lelouch could anger Suzaku over the matter. Suzaku let Lelouch have a longer and longer leash as time went on, but the flippant use of his power still had the tendency to get Suzaku yelling at him in minutes—though his knight had been calming over the last week or so. Maybe it was those old issues finally being worked out, finally let laid to rest in hopes that the two of them could truly be friends again.

When his gaze fell on Suzaku though, he was met with the look of—a Suzaku who had been beaten into submission far too many times. A Suzaku forced to comply in spite of what he deserved and what he had earned on his own merit. His head down, his eyes were at his shoe. He held his arms behind himself, in a clear militarily signaled sign of submission, relenting to whatever choice was made regardless of his opinion.

Standing was too much adieu to give to this issue so Lelouch simply smiled as he raised a long elegant hand from the armrest. Careful and graceful as ever the contacts slipped from his eyes and two bright blood red birds were in their place. That smile almost canine, Lelouch spoke with a deep voice of authority, "I command you to follow Suzaku's orders, you will do whatever possible to make him satisfied."

"Lelouch—!" Suzaku's head snapped up and wide eyes focused on him.

In an instant the entire room had tensed as Lelouch reached back up and replaced the contacts. Those under Geass and those not all fidgeted alike. What was to be done in a situation like this? It was purely thrilling to see them all cower under the pressure, the fear of being next to look the emperor in the eye.

Of course, Lelouch couldn't revel in that sudden surge and charge of power as the fast clicking of boots brought his gaze and he found Suzaku quickly making his way up to the throne. Jaw set and eyes narrow, Lelouch wanted to let out a heavy sigh at his Knights general lack of fun.

"Dismissed," Lelouch waved his hand in a lazy roll to the war counsel assembled.

The sound of chairs scrapping across marble floors filled the room as almost instantaneous the room cleared in nervous and hurried footsteps in the men's wake. A smile quirked at Lelouch's lips as he watched everyone leave but the ignorant man that had dared to make eye contact with Lelouch, what a perfect situation.

But Suzaku was very insistent of his attention as he cleared his throat at the foot of Lelouch's raised throne. To please his knight, Lelouch let his head lull in his direction, but didn't scrub off his amused smile.

"This isn't a game, Lelouch." Suzaku growled at him, eyes glowering under that heavy, concerned brow. "These are peoples live you're playing with."

An elbow on the arms rest, Lelouch leaned forward and rested his chin in his palm. "Hasn't it always been? I mean my gift doesn't exactly work with strictly chess pieces, now does it?"

Suzaku turned his head away, flushing in his lack of retaliation. He couldn't argue when it became a war of logic.

Like a cat slinking up for a long nap to slowly stride in for a meal, Lelouch slinked out of his throne to stride closer to his knight. He guided Suzaku to turn around and to see the man still under the bright ringed influence of Lelouch's Geass.

"Lelouch—" Suzaku growled, almost trying to resist for a moment.

Lelouch stopped and this time took another approach, stepping closer he took Suzaku's hand and this time tugged him to follow him over to his mark. "Come on," He cooed in a quiet tone.

There was another moment of Suzaku's resistance, another moment where Lelouch had to actually tug at Suzaku's hand. Then Suzaku took a step forward and, though not exactly gingerly, followed in Lelouch's footsteps.

In the next moment Lelouch had Suzaku positioned before his awaiting servant. Lelouch sidestepped and slide behind Suzaku. He slid his hand from Suzaku's hold and started to run his fingers up along the soft fabric of Suzaku's sleeve.

"Order him to do something," Lelouch leaned forward, whispering into those soft, cinnamon curls. His other hand came up, resting against Suzaku's shoulder blade, holding him from backing out of the situation. Suzaku was far too good at sliding out of things he didn't want to do.

Suzaku turned his head, showing Lelouch as he knit his brow in annoyance, "No," He went to turn away, almost stepping out of Lelouch's grasp, "I'm not playing your sick little games with you."

Lelouch latched his hand around Suzaku's wrist stopping him as he leaned forward into his ear again. "Order him to get on his knees."

That stopped Suzaku, it froze him, rooting his feet, and shocking his eyes wide. When Lelouch rested his chin on Suzaku's shoulder, lulling his head to the side, he watched Suzaku's delicious reaction. Another smile slid into place as Lelouch saw that bob of Suzaku's Adams apple, signaling the deep swallow.

"I'm uncomfortable—"

"Order him," Lelouch stopped Suzaku's protests short of ever really starting.

For the first time, Suzaku looked up to his awaiting servant Lelouch had provided. "No," Suzaku shook his head with vigor this time, but he didn't move. "No, he's done nothing."

Just a little more coaxing, Lelouch started to chafe his hand along Suzaku's sleeve. He moved his other hand around to wrap his hand around the peak of Suzaku's shoulder. He took a step closer even, letting Suzaku know he was behind him, letting him feel his warmth, and know he wasn't standing there alone. Lelouch then leaned up on his feet, his lips close to Suzaku's ear, "Order him to get down and get on his knees in front of you,"

It was perfect. Lelouch could feel the rush of emotion quickly taking hold of his knight. He could feel Suzaku so tense, so oblivious to their inappropriate proximity. This line between simple friendship and a deep form of connection between them had always been just a little hazy, but under Lelouch skilled logistics, he'd easily smudged that line almost completely out of existence, letting himself slide closer and closer to what he really wanted. Ordering Suzaku to do something had never gotten Lelouch anywhere. Suzaku had to be coaxed into action, had to be manipulated to feel it was the right action to take.

"I can't," Suzaku's voice was abruptly very quiet, very small.

"You can, Suzaku," Lelouch answered. "Just do this for me, just once."

He was thinking about it. Lelouch could tell as he watched his knight swallow hard again and those eyes flick down, looking at the former general before looking away again. Suzaku was thinking long and hard about it and to help him along, Lelouch started to stroke his long fingers on his arm again. "Just once," Lelouch assured.

There was another long moment before Suzaku gave a nod, a triumphant smile broke on Lelouch's lips, and Suzaku looked down into those red ringed eyes.

"On your knees," His voice trembled—his entire body trembled with the effort of speaking those words.

Lelouch reveled in it. His eyes hooding, it took everything in Lelouch to not let his body just lean forward, not let himself fall against Suzaku and feel that wonderful tremor fleet through Suzaku's body first hand.

The man before them slid to his knees, a smile on his face as he did so.

And Lelouch couldn't stop himself, he just started to speak, "You've just received a promotion in rank. A promotion you deserve and a promotion that was earned through your sheer hard work and skill as a loyal citizen of Britannia," Lelouch kept his fingers skirting up and finally let him still and he cupped the crest of Suzaku's shoulder. Lelouch leaned forward, letting his head rest at the peak of Suzaku's spine. "But to be able to advance you need this man's approval, you need him to sign off on your worth,"

He could feel as Suzaku tried to take a step back, only to find that Lelouch was there, holding him in place.

"Order him to come forward," Lelouch blurted. He wasn't watching any longer, his eyes opened, but this time he just listened, just let his body feel for Suzaku's reaction.

As expected it took a few silent seconds, but in that same quiet, breaking tone Suzaku finally spoke, "Come forward."

He was doing beautifully well, Lelouch thought to himself. Suzaku was doing so well, Lelouch hugged him closer from behind as a reward. He smiled, just closed his eyes for half a second and smiled before opening the flood gates of words again. "Why have you ever needed his approval? Why have you ever had to follow his orders?" Lelouch cooed the words to his friend before he opened his eyes again. "Order him to remove your belt."

"No," Suzaku shuddered at that.

Lelouch suspected he may have hit a very tender spot in Suzaku's memory at that.

"No, Lelouch, I can't do this," Suzaku stammered, shaking his head this time, and his hands went to his face, hiding behind his fingers. "I can't do it. Don't make me, I can't do it."

It was the tremor in his voice that caused Lelouch to look up. It was the way that Suzaku looked, his eyes slits, and his mouth open in a gaunt frown. This wasn't helping. It was only making things so very much worse.

Lelouch opened his mouth, raising his head to look around Suzaku's shoulder, ready to call it off, and back away—

"Please my lord," the eager servant shuffled forward on his knees, his hands pawing at Suzaku's front.

As always with Suzaku, it happened so fast, Lelouch barely caught what happened, Suzaku gave out a struggled yell resounding in Lelouch eyes as a haunting "no!" The sound of a sword being pulled from its hilt collided almost instantly with the bodily crack, and smack as it penetrated through the man's chest. Stunned, Lelouch blinked as the body dropped to the marble floors and within seconds their shoes were coated with bright red blood as it pooled out around the body.

Lelouch couldn't dwell on the sudden flare of a flourished obsession. His eyes gleamed at the sight of death and blood, another dreadful smile as he realized he never ordered Suzaku to do any of it. But Suzaku was collapsing in his arms.

Staggering back, Lelouch managed to drag them back to the platform of his throne. But undignified he ended up flailing back on his ass, clutching at Suzaku's ornate uniform to try keeping the boy from sinking to the floor.

With shuttering, unstable and heavy breathing against his neck, Lelouch was amazed as Suzaku turned into him, folding an arm around Lelouch's neck and curling against Lelouch's chest. It took a moment of shock at the surprisingly forward action of his best friend for Lelouch to collect himself and do as he had always wanted to, wrapping his arms tight around Suzaku and start lending him immediate, affectionate and intimate comfort.

Lelouch's fingers immediately thread through those beautiful, soft curls. "It's alright," Lelouch voiced as he let his eyes slide closed. "It's alright, we can stay like this as long as you would like Suzaku."

And they did stay like that for a long time, Lelouch continually petting his fingers through Suzaku's hair until he finally felt Suzaku calm under his touch.

* * *

www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net# (take out the spaces) this is a petition on FFnet to stop internet censoring of everyone's stories, because I'm freaking tired of all of FFnets hissy fits over the issue of MA written stuff.


End file.
